


An Unexpected Birthday Gift

by peonygreenhand



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: Tol Eressëa, Community: tol-eressea, Ecstasy - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Quest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Frodo's birthday, he has a special present for his beloved Samwise Gamgee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion to a Three Sentence Ficathon prompt at the Dreamwidth community: Tol Eressëa, in which I wrote - Our first time together… On my birthday… Snarkers…On the pull…Surrounded by trees. You tasted of weed and smelled of honeysuckles…bits ‘n bobs in our hair…our bodies intertwined. Gandalf arrived precisely when he meant to.”
> 
> A mix of movie verse and ecstasy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Professor’s wonderful characters don’t belong to me.

&&&&&

An Unexpected Birthday Gift

&&&&&

Frodo, consuming the most delicious red apple handpicked from a tree, walked out of Bag End and moved towards the mailbox. Half the Shire had been invited to Bilbo’s one hundred and eleventh birthday party celebration, and there was no doubt ‘bout that by the amount of responds. This day was also Frodo’s birthday, but Frodo had someone else in particular in mind. 

Once Frodo was finished helping his Uncle, his plan was to go off to the East Farthing, where he would meet his gardener, Samwise Gamgee, and gift him the best present a hobbit could ask for. Frodo – starkers, to say the least. 

Frodo quickly approached the locked study where he found his Uncle inside laughing, as he dipped his quill into ink. As soon as Bilbo noticed Frodo approaching, he quieted down and reached a hand out for the letters.

“Thank you, my lad.”

Frodo’s very blue eyes caught a glance at a photograph of a young hobbit. He picked it up to get a closer look. “What’s this?”

Bilbo snatched the young photo of him and placed it back on the desk.

“That is private. Keep your sticky paws off. It’s not ready yet.”

“Not ready for what?”

“Reading.”

Frodo looked at his Uncle perplexed. Neighbours had been yakking about Bilbo’s strange behaviour. They were starting to call him mad. Frodo could not agree to this assessment, though something was very wonky to say the least. Bilbo was up to something.

Frodo reached down to pretend to study correspondence Bilbo had written appertaining to the elves while his eyes were fixed on the bottle of oil inconspicuously placed on the other side of the desk. He knew better than to ask ‘bout such matters, but if Sam would be up for it, the oil may become very usefull.

Bilbo sorted through the letters. “What on earth are these?”

“Replies to the party invitations,” answered Frodo as he moved towards the other side of the desk.

“Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?”

“Hmm…they all said they’re coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses; they’re demanding you ask them in person.”

“Are they indeed? Over my dead body,” stated Bilbo, standing up from the desk, moving towards the kitchen.

Frodo quickly snatched the bottle of oil from the desk and placed it in a pocket of his breeches. He caught up with his Uncle. “They would probably find that quite agreeable! They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold.”

‘Oh, blimey, now you’ve done it, again’. Bilbo would certainly have a go at him.

“It was one small chest, hardly overflowing! And it still smells of troll!”

Frodo watched with disbelief as Bilbo hid his valuables in chests, jars, vases, and other unremarkable places. There was absolutely no reason in his mind for Bilbo to act completely potty. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Taking precautions! You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once.”

“Who?”

“Lobelia Sackville-Baggins! She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman; make sure you keep an eye on her after I’m…when I’m…when I’m…”

“When you’re what?”

Bilbo swiped his hand to the air. “It’s nothing. Nothing.”

Frodo looked at Bilbo concerned. Bilbo became lost in papers on the table.

“You know, some lots are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. They think you’re becoming odd.” Dodgy would have been a better word to describe his Uncle.

“Odd? Hmm.”

“Unsociable.”

“Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate,” Bilbo said, handing Frodo a sign he’s made.

Frodo looked at it dubiously. It read NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS.

 

&&&&

 

After gathering some nails, and a book to read for later, Frodo went outside and hammered the sign to the gate.

“Poppycock,” he muttered as Bilbo came outside of Bag End to stretch and observe Frodo’s work.

“What’s that, my lad?”

Frodo cleared his throat. “Ahh, you think he’ll come.”

“Who?”

“Gandalf.”

Bilbo smiled. “Yes, yes, my boy. He wouldn’t miss a chance to light up his whiz-poppers! He’ll give us quite a show, you’ll see.”

Frodo grinned. Now was a good time as any to go meet, Sam. He could not get his knickers in a twist. “All right, then. I’m off.”

“Off to where?”

“East Farthing woods,” Frodo called. “I’m going to surprise him!” ‘Course Bilbo would think he was meeting the wizard. One off he would be slight untruthfull to his Uncle. He would meet up with the grey wizard later.

“Well, go on, then! You don’t want to be late.”

 

&&&&

 

Once Frodo had reached the East Farthing woods, he choose to sit underneath one of his favourite trees, crossed his legs, and waited eagerly for Sam’s arrival.

It hadn’t taken Sam that long, but Frodo decided to pretend he hadn’t seen him approaching, by gazing down at the book, though to be truthfull this time, he watched Sam’s shadow.

“I’m here, Mr. Frodo.”

“Sam,” Frodo purred. “I’m glad you’ve come.”

“I read yer letter, Mr. Frodo, but beggin’ your pardon, I reckon I misunderstood why ye asked me here.”

“Sam, today is my birthday. And I desired to present you the best gift in all of the Shire somewhere private.” Frodo stood up and gently took one his gardener’s calloused hands in his own. “If you wish, you may have me. All of me.” Frodo squeezed Sam’s hand and placed it over his own heart. Sam gapped. Frodo then let go to begin lowering his suspenders and unbutton his grey cotton shirt.

Sam’s breaths became faster. He marvelled his master’s courage.

“Is this not what you want, Sam?” Frodo sounded a bit gutted. “I am sorry if I wrongfully thought…”

“No, me dear. Me heart is beatin’ so hard with joy if you get my meanin’.”  
Frodo smiled. “What troubles you then?”

“‘Bout Mr. Gandalf, sir? Won’t you be late meetin’ him?”

Frodo chuckled. “Not to worry, Sam. I believe Gandalf will arrive precisely when he means to this time. A small bird was kind enough to assist,” he winked and grinned.

Frodo leaned in and gave Sam a passionate kiss on the lips. Sam smelled of weed, yet tasted of honeysuckle. “You mean so much to me, Sam. I will never be able to thank you enough.”

“Oh, me dear. I love you.”

They were both soon lost for words, as they impetuously removed their clothing and explored each other bodies. (Frodo would have to thank his Uncle later for leaving the oil on the desk). Sam laid Frodo on his back. He kissed the nape of Frodo’s neck and moved down towards his perky pink nipples. 

“Yer on the pull me dear,” Sam teased.

“Oh, shut up, you!” 

Their bodies intertwined. Frodo wrapped his long brown, curly hairy feet around Sam’s back as Sam entered his arse. A mix of leaves and grass filled Frodo’s hair as they rocked to the same rhythm.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Frodo.”

“Oh, Sam!” he cried in his moment of pure ecstasy.

 

&&&&

 

Frodo could hear far away humming. It was Gandalf’s signal of his arrival. 

“I shall see you tonight at the party, Sam,” said Frodo, taking off at a run. He shortly returned and gave Sam another kiss before taking off again. “Wear your best gentlehobbit attire for me. I’m off!” 

Their love would have to be kept secret, for now. Someday Frodo intended on marrying his gardener underneath the party tree.

 

&&&&

 

Frodo crossed his arms and looked at Gandalf from a bank. “You’re late.”

Gandalf looked up with his best-annoyed glance. “A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.”

Fin


End file.
